Empty Handed
by Wilube
Summary: It all began with people disappearing, Ministry officials, teachers, students. The wizarding world becomes darker everyday as the wrath of Voldemort grows stronger. Unbreakable vows are made and broken and the first wizarding war begins...
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

War. War can be cruel and unfair. It can tear apart families, crush relationships and rip the ones you love straight out of your heart. There are heroes in war but, there are also villains. However, on certain occasions, it can be difficult to distinguish who is playing the hero and who is playing the villain. On occasions like this one must contemplate wisely and be able to distinguish a difference between each one. Perhaps it's harder to distinguish the difference when somebody you depended on and trusted could be playing the villain. Or perhaps it's easier…

The night was black and stormy, just over the sound of the howling wind two former companions could be heard as they quarrelled in an empty, dark, muggle street.

"You were our friend…We supported you! Especially after what happened with Hestia!" Said one of the pair, who was towering over the slightly shorter and plumper one. "But then again," He spat. "How could someone like _you_ ever love someone as pure as her."

"P-Please…I didn't _mean_ to!" Stuttered the shorter man, cowering into a dark alleyway.

"I'm going to kill you." The taller wizard towered over the shorter, passion and hatred in his voice. "Tonight, I am going to kill you, and no one is going to _care_, no one is going to hear your screams as you beg for mercy just like _they_ did." Hot, passionate tears of anguish were streaming down the man's face as he raised his wand menacingly. The previous events of the night were flashing through his head, the limp body lying on the staircase, eyes blank, dead.

"You'll be sent to Azkaban." Said the shorter man darkly, the light of the other man's wand illuminating his crooked nose and deep set piggy amber eyes.

"It'll be worth it." Whispered the towering wizard. "It'll be worth it, after what you did."

"They wouldn't have wanted you to kill me!" Squealed the victim as he cowered deeper into alley. "_She_ wouldn't have wanted it either." He spoke, barely above a whisper. The coward knew he had hit a nerve of the other mans as he was struck around face. The taste of blood entered his mouth.

"_DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!_"

"I-I…She wasn't _my_ fault…"

"She's was a thousand times the person _you_ could ever be." The taller man whispered. "S-She was carrying my child…" He stuttered, his voice broken from despair. Fists clenched furiously, he raised his wand high into the air and struck menacingly.

There are many parts to play in war. The heroes, the villains and of course the traitors. But in some people's eyes, the traitors are considered worse than the villains themselves…


	2. Who Suffered For Their Benefit?

Lily Evans watched as the trees rushed by in a green blur, the occasional branch tapped against the window of the Hogwarts express each time jolting Lily away from her day dream. She rested her pale freckled forehead against the cold glass of the train window and closed her eyes. Thinking of the last few weeks of the summer, she sighed, and smiled at the thought of the blissful hot weather they'd had that summer. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. There in the doorway stood Lily's former best friend Severus Snape.

"Lily…" Severus stopped abruptly, taking in Lily's appearance. She had grown an inch over the summer and her hair had become darker, no longer bright red, but a soft auburn colour which tickled the tops of her elbows.

"Sev.." She choked. Lily was still hurt, from the cruel words Severus had spoken to her on that fateful summer's day down by the black lake before the holidays. "W-What are you doing in here?" She swallowed, speaking more confidently this time.

"I just wanted…" Severus glanced down at his tatty black trainers and began to play with a hole in his baggy grey T-shirt.

"Please Severus…Leave." Said Lily quietly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her dainty ear.

"Lily, you have to know I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Severus nervously, his black hungry eyes boring deeply into her emerald ones.

"She said leave Snape," Came a new voice. James Potter stood about a meter behind Severus. "Last time I checked that meant get_ out_!"

"Potter-" Began Severus menacingly but trailed off deciding it was not worth the argument. He span back around to face Lily. "Lily, you know I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me, before it's too late." Severus then departed, his eyes to the floor leaving James staring blankly at Lily.

"Potter-" Lily started standing up. "Why didn't you write-"

"McKinnon and MacDonald are looking for you Evans." James said coldly, running his fingers through his dark messy hair.

Lily studied the adolescent. James had grown at least another four inches over the summer and now towered over her menacingly so her eyes met his chest. "Ok, thanks. Mary's with Remus I'm guessing?" She said nervously, glancing up to meet James' hazel eyes which held a piercing stare into her bulging green ones.

James shrugged and turned to leave, without a second glance down towards the red head.

"Wait…Potter!" Began Lily gently, placing a pale hand on his toned bicep.

James whipped back around and stared at Lily coldly. "What."

"Y-You didn't answer my last letter." Said Lily quietly, staring down at her brown, faded, lace up ankle boots.

"You were boring." James said bluntly. "I had nothing to say to you." With that, James spun around and left the compartment.

Lily was left standing alone confused and slightly hurt in the compartment. There was something not right about James Potter that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Sure, his appearance had changed over the summer; he was a lot more tanned and muscular, but there was something about his attitude towards her. James was cold and unfriendly. The two had left on good terms and even wrote to each other for a few days. Lily thought that she was even beginning to become good friends with him until he had stopped replying. He had looked tired and worn out just then. Something had happened to James over the summer and Lily wasn't completely oblivious to it. Whether it was the dark circles beneath his hazel eyes or the bitter tone in contrast to his usual suave speeches that gave it away, Lily could tell something was wrong.

Discarding any thoughts of James Potter and former best friends Lily began to head to the front of the train in search of two of her good house mates Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald. As she approached the compartment where Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon were situated, she heard raised voices.

"I'm responsible for my own decisions Marlene!" The high pitch raised voice of Mary MacDonald was audible inside of the compartment.

"Look Mare! I'm just looking out for you!" Marlene McKinnon cried, frustrated as she pulled her slender fingers through her long blonde hair.

"DON'T YOU DARE Look Mare ME MCKINNON!" Screeched Mary furiously, as she took another step forwards towards Marlene.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows impatiently, curious to what Mary and Marlene were arguing over. Lily flung the door of the compartment open. Not once had she ever seen Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon so angry at one another. Mary was red in the face, her eyes watery as tears threatened to fall. Marlene on the other hand looked sympathetic yet angry and frustrated.

"What's going on?" Asked Lily glancing, around at each of the girls worriedly.

"Nothing!" Spat Mary and stormed out of the compartment, her shoulder colliding with Lily's and almost knocking her off of her feet.

"Mary!" Cried Lily, making a grab for Mary's arm, but she had already stormed out of the compartment. "What was that all about?" Lily sat down on a bench nearest the window.

"Remus," Chorused Alice and Marlene wearily, as Marlene sat herself down opposite Alice.

"Of course…" Muttered Lily knowingly, "I should have known."

"I mean, she's my best friend." Marlene sighed tiredly, plonking herself down on the bench beside Lily. "She just gets so defensive over him. I'm only trying to help!"

"Maybe you're trying too hard," Said Lily sympathetically.

"Maybe,"

Mary MacDonald and Remus Lupin had begun courting over the summer holidays. Everyone was extremely happy for them. Despite Remus having lycanthrope when he was nine years old there were no initial problems with their relationship. Remus was weary about commencing the relationship because of his severe case of lycanthrope but eventually he let his heart rule out his head for once, as there was undeniable chemistry between them since the day they met. Mary's friends had known of Remus' condition since third year and they'd had no issue with it until Marlene had asked Mary where she thought the relationship was going to be in the future. Jobs were difficult to come by nowadays and there were not many employers that would employ a Werewolf.

"So how was your summer Lily?" Asked Alice genuinely, curious.

"Oh it was great!" Said Lily happily, "We went camping down in Devon by the sea, great weather! Of course Tuney didn't come as she spent most of the summer with her boyfriend Vernon. Merlin I hate that boy, all red and pig like I really don't know what she_ sees_ in the bloke!"

"Oh do tell!" Yapped Alice excitedly, desperate for the latest gossip.

Alice was beginning her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a year older than her friends but she didn't seem to mind. Alice had no friends aside from Frank Longbottom, her fellow housemate before Lily, Mary and Marlene arrived at Hogwarts a year after herself. Alice was a short, yet determined witch. She wore a pixie haircut and a kind smile, she was easy to get along with but she had never been one to strike up a conversation with someone she didn't know or trust. It was Lily who first began to talk to her.

"Well," Began Lily.

She ranted on about Vernon and his hideous facial features and dull personality for a good half an hour until the compartment door slid open once again.

Standing in the door way was Annette Whitby- Huntington, hanging off of the muscular arm of none other than James Potter. "Hi everybody!" Sang Annette dreamily as she waltzed into the compartment, dragging a reluctant James Potter along with her.

"Annette, Hi!" Said Marlene enthusiastically, faking enthusiasm dramatically.

Lily rolled her eyes at this, but smiled nevertheless, amused at Marlene's antics. Marlene had hated the Ravenclaw even before she started Hogwarts. Annette used to come around Marlene's house to "play" but all they did was fight. Their parents were colleagues so they were stuck together more often then they'd have liked.

"McKinnon," Growled Annette menacingly, as her eyes became slits, glaring in Marlene's direction.

Annette Whitby-Huntington was a tall girl, with long desirable toned legs. Her skin was soft olive and flawless, her lips plump showing off her cute dimples when she smiled. Her hair fell as a chocolate waterfall shining as it cascaded down her lower back. James and Annette looked like they could be posing on the front of a witch weekly when they stood next to each other. Both flawless and beautiful.

James shuffled his feet awkwardly then spoke up, itching to break the tension in the room. "Annette let's go, the marauders are waiting." He urged, tugging on the brunettes arm.

"In a moment Jamie, don't be rude!" Annette scolded playfully, tapping him on the nose.

"Jamie?" Asked Lily, quizzically, raising her eyebrows.

James rolled his eyes and glared at Lily icily.

Lily, slightly taken aback by his cold stare glanced to the floor and began tracing patterns with her feet in the floor. James Potter was confusing her. At the end of last year herself and James Potter had made peace they'd even written to each other at the beginning of the summer and now he was acting cold and malicious towards her. Talking to James Potter was like walking on broken glass.

"How was your summer Evans?" Annette addressed Lily, "Still living in that poor area with Snivelous?" She laughed throwing her long straight chocolate hair over her shoulder and flashing her pearly white teeth.

"I'd rather be poor and live near Snivelous than be rich and ignorant!" Spat Lily, her eyes still down cast to the floor.

"Don't get cocky with me Evans! After all, it's not my fault that your boyfriend called you a mud-"

"Aaand we're leaving." Said James loudly, coiling him and Annette out of the girls' compartment and stepping out into the corridor. Annette however, was not following.

Marlene stood up to face Annette, her light blue eyes dancing between James and Annette until her gaze rested on Annette. "Were you going to call her what I think you were?" Asked Marlene calmly, drawing out her wand slowly and steadily from her pale ripped skinny jeans and pointing it at Annette.

"Oh don't go scatty on me McKinnon we all know that you and Black-"

SMACK

The compartment went silent as Marlene withdrew her hand from Annette face, revealing a red hand print embarked across Annette's porcelain skin.

"Leave, unless you want a matching mark on the other side of your face Whitby!" Marlene spat angrily.

Annette backed out of the compartment, James behind her. "Just you wait McKinnon, just you wait and I'll-"

"WHAT?!" Marlene Shouted. "YOU'LL WHAT? SLAP ME? HEX ME? COME ON THEN COME AT ME! SEE IF I CARE! GO BACK TO MULCIBER, OR HAVE YOU GOT A NEW CONQUEST? EVEN MULCIBER DOESN'T DESERVE YOU. JUST YOU WAIT WHITBY I'LL-"

Alice took a hold around Marlene's slender waist and pulled her away from Annette as she screamed curses at her wildly.

James quickly closed the compartment door, drowning out Marlene's cries and dragged Annette lightly down the corridor. Guilt ridden and confused he knocked a small Hufflepuff boy over, grunted an apology and continued to stride down the corridor dragging Annette with him.

"Let me go James!" She screeched, as James dragged her further down the train until he reached the very back carriage of the train

James pushed Annette into an empty compartment, slammed the door and sat her down. There was a brief silence before James began his rant.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT WAS?!" he shouted at her. "YOU'RE ALREADY IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS WITH THE MCKINNONS! DO YOU THINK STARTING A FIGHT WITH THEIR DAUGHTER IS A GOOD IDEA?!"

Annette was silent as she stared out of the window, tears threatening to fall out of her pale brown eyes.

"WELL?"

Annette said nothing.

"DO YOU?" James' voice then softened. "Look, Annette, you can't just go around doing stuff like that anymore and especially what you said to Lily was just-"

"Oh of course it all comes back to your precious Lily!" Annette cried shrilly. "It was always Lily this and Lily that last year, but guess what James? That's something you have to give up too! Your precious Evans!"

"Lily means nothing to me! We've been through this! She was just a stupid 5th year infatuation. A crush!" James trailed off.

"I saw the letters from her in your bedroom! If you were so over her, then why were you writing to her?!"

"I STOPPED! As soon as you came along I promise you I stopped!"

"What were the words she used in her last letter?" Laughed Annette cruelly, "Oh yes, _I think we're becoming very good friends James, It's so nice to see a different side to you. Maybe if you come to my house I can lick your shoes..." _Annette mimicked Lily in a false high pitched voice.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted James.

There was a pregnant pause.

Annette sighed "I'm sorry you know, I didn't mean for this to happen…To get us into this mess." She stared meekly at her lilac high heeled summer wedges.

"I know," James sighed wearily, running a hand through his messy dark hair.

"Does Marlene know that I was involved in the…"

"No," Said James sharply "and I think it's best if we keep it that way…For Marlene's sake." James began to pace the compartment, contemplating what had happened over the summer. Annette needed help, and James had to be the one to help her so as to keep him and Annette out of trouble. Neither of them were to be trusted after what had happened over the summer.

"It wasn't my fault James, you have to understand that! They manipulated me they, and so did you! You manipulated me!"

"Annette you can't just keep avoiding the blame. It was just as much your fault as it was theirs! Ever since you started dating that Mulciber you knew something would go wrong from the start didn't you? Go on just admit it!"

"I-I thought he was different but then when I was with you for that time period things_ changed_ but I didn't realize! He made me do it James I swear…I didn't know he would get so…so-"

"So what? Angry? Mad? _Murderous_?" Taunted James angrily.

"Yes! He knows what I'm like! Merlin! Everyone knows what I'm like! But do you think I wanted that to happen to Millie McKinnon? It wasn't me who fired the curse was it? "

"No but you should have broken up with him before you started seeing me!" Shouted James, "Don't you see how much this has messed me up! Merlin, I can't even talk to Sirius about this!"

"I know! I know! But even my own parents can't trust me! They're having people watch me! I hate it!"

"Nette, you were at the scene of the crime and so was I why wouldn't they be keeping a close eye on you? We're lucky we didn't even get a hearing!" James snarled. "You dragged me into this, Sirius warned me but…I suppose that's where I take some of the blame for what happened. You were taken and I didn't restrain myself from you and I went and kissed you even though you had a boyfriend and I apologize and if-"

James was cut off by Annette lips on his. She kissed him passionately before tearing herself away from him. "Don't you dare apologize for us James Potter! Don't you dare! After all we've been through together this summer and I-"

"But was it really worth it? Really? Is it worth having to keep our distance from the McKinnon's who I've known for 13 years! Is it worth the pain and guilt we went through of having Millie McKinnon on our conscience? Because if our relationship was worth all of this then why doesn't it feel like it? Or is it just another infatuation!" Said James passionately, firing his previous words back in her face.

"No…It's real…I can feel it, you will too eventually. Just try." Annette kissed his cheek and left the compartment without another word.

James sat down in the compartment with his head in his hands. James was confused. He didn't know how he felt about Annette but after all they had been through over the summer. The guilt, the ghastly screams of Marlene's little sister writhing on the floor in pain as Mulciber cackled menacingly. That night all came back to him through flashbacks. He had taken countless amounts of Dreamless Droughts of rid himself of the nightmares, but no Drought was ever strong enough to rid him of the screams of poor, helpless Millie McKinnon.

* * *

"Marlene I think you need to calm down." Said Alice soothingly, gently rubbing Marlene's upper arm in a motherly fashion. "It's only Annette Whitby-Huntington; you know what she's like."

"And I think she's going out with_ Jamie_ Potter." Said Lily, miserably.

"Sorry, it's just I kind of snapped," Marlene spoke, beginning to calm down, "I mean after Millie still in hospital and everything and her attacker still unknown, and then the argument with Mary, I just sort of snapped." Marlene scratched her head thoughtfully. "I wonder if James _is_ going out with Whitby."

"Well they suit each other." Scoffed Lily, snootily. "They're both cold."

"Lily?" Questioned Alice, furrowing her shapely eyebrows.

"Nothing." Said Lily quietly, looking out of the window and smoothing down her cream skirt.

* * *

The familiar sight of Hogwarts castle came into view, as the Hogwarts express came to a halt at Hogsmede station.

"I'll see you two later," Said Alice, addressing Marlene and Lily, "I'm going to go and meet Frank."

Frank Longbottom was Alice' long term boyfriend they had started going out in Alice' 5th year and were still going strong. They were sweet together; both of them were kind, brave and extremely intelligent.

"See ya later Al!" Cried Marlene as she pulled her trunk down the corridor after Lily who was already on the platform. Just as she was about to follow suit onto the platform when she was stopped by a broad torso and a pair of stormy grey eyes. "Sirius." She breathed. It felt like butterflies were flying around and dancing the tango in her stomach when she looked into those eyes.

"Marls," he grinned broadly, before crushing her with a bear hug as he twirled her around in circles before placing her down and kissing her sweetly on the lips and tucking a strand of her hair behind her small ear before whispering, "I missed you,"

She smiled and gazed up at him but her smile faltered.

"What's the matter?" Asked Sirius, pulling her in for another kiss, but was met with small hands pushing him away.

"I didn't see you this summer,"

"No, you said we were keeping it a secret as usual, remember? We couldn't of risked it, with me staying at James' and all..."

"Yeah…I suppose," Marlene looked up at him and smiled. "How was your summer?"

"It was fantastic! Remus and I went to Paris, course James would have come, but he spent practically the whole summer with Annette Wetbe."

"Whitby," Marlene corrected him sweetly.

"I thought you hated her?"

"I do!"

Sirius laughed.

"How come you didn't reply to any of my letters?" Asked Marlene suddenly, removing Sirius' hands from her waist and frowning at him.

"I er, um. I was busy…" Sirius squirmed he knew he could never lie to Marlene and it was pointless trying. "Ya know homework and stuff-"

" You've done it again haven't you?" Said Marlene quietly, looking to the floor.

"D-Done what?" Asked Sirius as innocently as possible. However, Sirius knew exactly what she was talking about. Marlene McKinnon had been his on and off girlfriend in secret for 2 years and not once had he ever been faithful. Sirius Black was a player and a bachelor, no one could ever change that.

"You were seeing other people over the holidays weren't you?" Said Marlene wearily. Marlene was sick of this. This was the reason why they could never be exclusive. Sirius Black could and would not ever be faithful to her.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What do you clarify as_ seeing_ someone?" Said Sirius, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he bit his lip.

Marlene's smile faltered and her hands dropped from his neck. "You did meet someone didn't you? That's why you didn't write! You were too busy getting it on with some French girl!" Marlene stared at her shoes in disappointment. Though she wasn't sure if this was disappointment in herself or in Sirius. Sirius had that effect on her. She would always blame herself at the end of the day.

"Marls, you said we weren't exclusive!" Exclaimed Sirius, ruffling his hair.

"There's no _we_ anymore Black." Said Marlene harshly as she glared at him with her piercing blue eyes " I've just had enough." She said weakly.

"Well you said-"

"NO! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF BEING SOME PAWN IN YOUR PATHETIC GAME!" Marlene shouted, stamping her foot. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "ONE MINUTE YOU NEED ME AND KISS ME AND NEXT MINUTE YOU CHEAT AND CHEAT AND_ CHEAT_!" Her and Sirius were the only ones left on the platform now and her voice echoed. "How many were there?" She said quietly, barely audible.

"What?" Asked Sirius. Befuddled.

"I said how many_ were_ there?! How many girls?" Her voice cracked. She'd had a long stressful day and she didn't think she could take anymore drama.

"Two," Said Sirius quietly "Only two and they meant nothing Marley, nothing compared to you." Pleaded Sirius, desperately. He instantly regretted telling Marlene about the two girls he had met over the summer, one at James' parent's dinner party and the other in the leaky cauldron. He wished he could say he had thought of Marlene at the time, but in all honesty he hadn't Girls were just girls to Sirius. Apart from one. Marlene was the only girl Sirius had ever truly cared for and he could never lie to her, but he could also never commit to her either, she was just sometimes there and sometimes not and he accepted that.

"I don't want this anymore!" Sighed Marlene miserably. "You're cheating your own game Sirius, and I don't want to play anymore."

"Marls I-I don't know what to say…" Said Sirius quietly stepping closer to her.

"No, don't." Said Marlene stepping away from him. "Don't say anything, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you, we've been on and off since the end of fourth year and I refuse to put myself through this time and time again. I'm sorry Sirius but you're too much for me!"

"Marls please, I'll ch-"

"NO! Don't! Don't say you'll change…Y-you say that every time...a-and every time you d-don't!" Marlene swallowed, trying to hold back tears. She was refusing to cry over some boy. But Sirius had never just been some boy he was always…Sirius. Sirius, the boy who she had shared her first kiss with, Sirius who she had shared her first date with, Sirius the only person asides Mary who had ever seen her cry, Sirius who had supported her and trusted her. Sirius her friend.

"I know I'm sorry but can we please just-"

"NO! We are never_ ever_ getting back together! Look it's just too much now with everything going on in my life right now there's no space!"

"You're breaking up with me because you have no room in your life for me?" Asked Sirius, beginning to get angry with her. He had lost his family and was close to losing his best friend, there was no way he was losing Marlene.

"No, I'm breaking up with you because you're a cheating liar!" With that, Marlene spun around, grabbed her trunk and stormed off.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY! I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING ME DOWN!" Shouted Sirius, fuming with anger.

"Good!"

Then Sirius said something he would deeply regret. "YOU GO, SEE IF I CARE! YOU'LL ONLY COME_ CRAWLING_ BACK JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU'RE WEAK MARLENE MCKINNON YOU CAN NEVER SAY NO AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO!" It was low shot, he knew it as soon as the words came pouring out of his mouth but when they starting coming he couldn't stop them.

Marlene stopped in her tracks and turned towards Sirius. "N-No...I'm not playing anymore…I don't want to play your game." She whispered and ran and Sirius watched her go.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. Sirius watched her as she hopped into the last carriage, swinging her trunk in after her. He kicked a stone angrily as he made the slow walk up to the castle, if he walked quickly he'd be able to make the feast, but Sirius didn't feel like eating much. He didn't know why he was always so unfaithful to Marlene. He did really care about her but it frightened him how strong his feelings for her were so to make them go away he would betray Marlene. But not anymore. He was sick of feeling this way towards Marlene, it was his sixth year at Hogwarts and he was going to live to its fullest without Marlene dragging him down and making him feel guilty for having fun.

* * *

"This year," Boomed the loud roaring voice of Albus Dumbledore, "We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, it is my pleasure to introduce; Professor Anostagia!"

The whole hall went silent as Professor Anostagia stood up leaning on his willow staff for support. He looked about 50 and had a grey beard and a large brown over coat which was ripped at the seams and there was a musty smell about him. Professor Slughorn wrinkled his nose as Professor Anostagia strolled passed.

Professor Anostagia stood up at the front the great hall and spoke in a deep husky voice, "Students," he shouted, "All I'm trying to do is survive and make good out of the dirty, nasty, unbelievable lifestyle that they gave me. Get on my bad side, and there'll be consequences."

The hall was silent, trying to analyse the message the Professor was trying to convey. Suddenly the door of the great hall flew open and all heads turned to see Sirius Black storm up the aisle.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius snapped at a small Hufflepuff boy staring widely into Sirius' eyes. The boy quickly looked anywhere but at Sirius, fearing the menacing look on Sirius' face.

Sirius squeezed himself in next to James, sending a quick glare in Marlene's direction in which she refused to meet his eye. "What have I missed Prongs?"

James smirked, "Nothing really, just another nutter of a Defense teacher,"

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to the front, many people were still staring at Sirius and his friends, or as they liked to call themselves; The Marauders.

The Marauders were the most well-known group of friends in Hogwarts. Each of the boys had a reputation for something. Sirius was the player, given multiple detentions for being found in a broom cupboard with a female. James, was the Quidditch player, tall, muscular and handsome, he'd had a fair few girlfriends but not nearly as many as Sirius. Remus was the intellectual romantic, tall, sandy haired and scrawny but still undeniably good looking. Then there was Peter, many people were unsure why the marauders were friends with Peter, none of his qualities matched up with the others. Peter Pettigrew wasn't intellectual, he wasn't at all that handsome and he couldn't play Quidditch. Peter Pettigrew, did however, have a girlfriend, a pretty Ravenclaw in the year below; Hestia Jones. Hestia's friends often wondered why she would want to go out with Peter when she had been asked out by Sirius Black. But Hestia saw something in Peter that only his closest friends did. Loyalty. Peter was a loyal friend and when the time came, he wasn't one for betraying his friends. In fact, he worshiped his friends, and he was sure that he would stand by their sides until the very end.

After the feast, the Gryffindor's shuffled up to the seventh floor where Gryffindor tower was situated.

"Password?" Asked a plump woman in a pink revealing dress and shawl who was painted in the portrait.

"_Shit_," Cursed Sirius under his breath.

"I do not believe that's the password for this term Mr Black." Came a stern voice from behind them.

"Minnie!" Cried Sirius, a cocky grin spreading across his handsome face," Good summer?"

"Let's not start the year with a detention Mr Black, now stop acting like a boeotian and stand aside," Professor McGonagall spat icily. "Students! May I have your attention please?"

The whole of Gryffindor house was silent.

"The password for this term is Novus," Said Professor McGonagall briskly. "Do _not_ forget it or there shall be consequences," Turning around sharply, her cloak spinning around her like a hurricane she then departed off to her quarters.

"Do _not_ get on the wrong side of her eh?" Sirius nudged a small first year boy who craned his neck up to look at Sirius with a terrifies expression.

"Black, don't terrorize the first years," Alice Fortescue joked, winking at Sirius.

"Don't encourage him Al,"

"Relax Lil, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Said Alice reassuringly to her friend.

Gryffindor house filed into the common room and one by one and over the course of an hour everyone had retired to bedlam until there were only two remaining figures left in the common room.

Lily Evans was sat gazing out of the window, admiring the view from the lattice window and James Potter was studying her carefully.

"You know you can admire the view from your dormitory Evans," Said James evenly.

"Am I bothering you?" Asked Lily politely, her doe like eyes meeting his hazel ones.

"I'd like to be alone, please leave," James retorted coldly.

"Is Annette Whitby-Huntington your girlfriend?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Are you implying that it is my business?"

"No!" Said James crossly.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Why didn't you write back to me?" Asked Lily, in a small yet inquisitive voice.

James stared at her, she looked so small and fragile sat in the windowsill he gazed into her emerald eyes, and they were bright but had a hint of sadness to them. "I thought you hated me? Why do you care?"

"I thought we left off on good terms? We were writing to each other, like friends...Did my letters give you any indication that I disliked you?"

"You can't just hate me for years then suddenly want to write to me!" James snapped angrily.

"How _dare_ you! You were awful to me and Sev for years then last year, you were lucky that we even made peace last term!" Exclaimed Lily,

James rolled his eyes. "Please, I teased you I wasn't _awful_ to you,"

"You came out with that ridiculous claim that you fancied me to mock me! You used my social status as a way of mocking me as you knew that no one would ever want to fancy_ frog eyes_ who was apparently engaged to – what do you call him? Oh yes_ Snivellus_!" Lily was bright red, her face inches away from James', tears threatening to fall.

"I never fancied you as joke Evans." Whispered James, so close now that he could feel Lily's minty breath on his face.

"What?" Cried Lily desperately. "Then why.."

"What?!" James stepped back, his anger rising once again. "Why don't I still like you? Here's why. You're irritating, big headed and a know it all! I hadn't realized that until over the summer when I_ stopped_ writing to you!"

"I was going to say why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you tell me you liked me like a _normal_ human being! Instead of humiliating me and using me as a pathetic joke between you and your stupid friends?! I'll tell you why! Because you're a nasty, _nasty_ piece of work that I'm_ sick_ to death of dealing with!" Gasped Lily.

"Stay away from me Evans," James spat coldly.

"Gladly," Lily's voice cracked and she ran up the stairs into her dormitory.

James glared at her as she left, his eyes bulging and his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He then sighed and sat down on the sofa by the fire and put his head in his hands. None of what he'd just said was true. He didn't think Lily Evans was big headed In his opinion Lily Evans was flawless. The truth was he'd been instructed by Mr McKinnon and his own father to stay away from Marlene and her friends after what happened with Millie. This tore him apart but he could not bear to think of it. All of his thoughts were overwhelming him. "How could she think I fancied her as a joke?" In all truth, James Potter was sick of Lily Evans. He needed to get her out of his life. He didn't need a distraction. He didn't need Lily Evans. He needed to move on. Most of all, it was time for James Potter to follow Lily Evans' advice and grow up. But James was only human after all and it was going to take quite a lot to completely remove Lily out of his life. James sank lower and lower into the sofa before falling into a deep tormented sleep full of the screams of Millie McKinnon and then the screams of Lily, then darkness.

* * *

"Is he alive?"

"Of course he's alive Peter you idiot! Honestly, sometimes I wonder why the sorting hat didn't put you in Hufflepuff!"

"Shut up Moony, I can tell the difference between a dead person and a living one!"

"Well clearly you can't otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Well-"

"Shhh! He's waking up!"

"Moony? Wormtail?" Moaned a very rough looking James Potter as he peered up through his eyelids at two of his best friends. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past 4." Whispered Peter.

"In the afternoon?!" Screeched James, bolting up right and running his hand through his disheveled hair. "Crap, I missed lessons! Now I'm going to have to deal with-"

"Relax!" Cried Remus, "In the morning,"

James visibly relaxed but his face then turned stony and he stood up to his full height towering over Remus and Peter. "Then_ why_ in the name of Merlin's left_ saggy_-"

"Peter was worried as he woke up and you weren't there." Remus stated flatly, rolling his eyes at James' attempt to frighten them, which had worked on Peter's behalf as his legs had turned to jelly.

"Was not!" Cried Peter flustered.

"You were too!"

Remus rolled his amber eyes and turned back to James. "Why are you sleeping down here anyway?"

He sighed " Doesn't matter, but I'm gonna try get some extra sleep I think," James then began to climb the spiral staircase up to the boys dormitory where the loud snores of Sirius Black were audible. He turned to look at Sirius. He missed his best friend. Sirius hadn't been himself around him lately and James could tell that he didn't trust James as much as he used to which upset him. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into bed, sleep overcoming him easily.

* * *

"Marley?" Alice Fortescue waved her dainty fingers in front of Marlene McKinnon's face as the blonde stared towards two figures that seemed to have their lips locked together and were holding each other in a tight embrace. "Marley!"

It was eight O clock in the morning and the students of Hogwarts were looking tired and weary as they slowly ate their breakfast, not even bothering to make small talk with their fellow housemates. There were a few people who were locked in deep conversation but the great hall was very quiet in comparison to its usual buzz.

"Merlin! MARLENE!" Said Alice loudly, causing curious heads to turn in their direction and scowl.

"What?" Marlene looked at Alice, her pale eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Quit staring at Memus and pass me the milk will you." Said Alice irritably, taking a second bite out of her toast, spraying crumbs over the table as she devoured her toast aggressively.

Marlene obliged. "What's Memus?"

"Mary and Remus. _Memus_." Alice said knowingly, her mouth full.

"You're as mad as hatter." Said Lily, butting in as she sat down next to Marlene and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Or is a hatter as mad as me?"

Lily shook her head and laughed before turning her attention to Marlene. "Are you and Mary still not talking to each other then?"

"She won't forgive me. She just can't accept that I'm trying to look out for her!" Marlene sighed resting her chin on her slender tanned arms.

Alice nodded solemnly and placed a soothing hand on Marlene's arm.

"Shit!" Lily cursed under her breath as she slipped with her knife she was cutting her scone with, slicing her finger, she squealed "Ow!" She grabbed a napkin and began to dab at the beads of blood that were beginning to ooze out of her finger.

"Watch it their Evans," Came a sly voice from behind them. Michael Avery stood 6.3ft tall, towering over the threesome. "I can practically smell the stench of mud oozing out of your finger; put an end to it before you infect us all."

Marlene whipped around to face Avery, her eyes glaring menacingly at him, "There's only one thing that keeps me from breaking you in half," She spat.

Avery smirked arrogantly, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I don't want two of you around."

Avery's face dropped as he scowled down at Marlene, as if she was a drowning cockroach that needed to be put out of its misery. "Don't get smart with me McKinnon."

"Me? Get smart with you? But how would you_ know_ I was getting smart with you?"

Avery's fists clenched and unclenched, as he began to reach for his wand from his inner robes. "I'll _get_ you McKinnon,"

"Don't say things like that; it just makes you sound _stupid_. In fact, don't talk at all. It just makes you sound_ stupid._"

Alice nudged Marlene under the table, indicating that she was going too far with taunting Avery. But Marlene didn't stop. She knew he had _something_ to do with the attacking of her sister that summer even if the attacker was still apparently unknown, she wanted her revenge. Even if it was just humiliating Avery, it still took some of the pain and guilt away.

"Too bad stupidity isn't painful; you'd be in the hospital wing all day long!"

"Marlene," It was Lily who placed her hand on Marlene's shoulder telling her to calm down.

Avery was shaking with anger now. Nobody ever put him down everyone was too frightened to and here Marlene McKinnon was ripping into him as a lion would a dead corpse. "Listen Bitch, just you wait, when you're walking all alone, someone's wand might just _slip,_ and you'll be on the floor, covered in your own disgusting, blood traitor,_ filthy_, blood!"

"You wouldn't _dare_." Whispered Marlene.

"Oh I would, maybe I'd even add a few more_ scars_ to your sister, what's her name? Ah yes, _Millie_."

SLAP

"Marlene!" Shrieked Lily loudly, her hands covering her mouth trying to drag Marlene back into her seat, she was now face to face with Avery both of their faces fuming red.

Avery cowered back from the slap. "Just you wait McKinnon! I'll get you!" He stormed out of the great hall pushing a first year Gryffindor to the floor as he did so.

"Marlene," Began Alice tentatively, "It's only Avery," She whispered.

Marlene was still shaking with anger as she sat back down on the bench and began to quietly drink her pumpkin juice in silence.

* * *

After Marlene's little spat with Avery, Marlene and Lily made their way down to the dungeons in which they would participate in their first potions lesson of the year. As they were making their way down the spiral staircase into the gloom Marlene slipped and fell tumbling down the dark staircase.

"Marlene!" Cried Lily, she glanced around, to see what had made her friend fall when she noticed a silvery substance spilled on the staircase. The light from the small lattice window was being reflected off of the liquid making it difficult to look at. Lily swooped down and ran her finger through the liquid. Lily was a skilled potion maker and had studied the subject for hours into many nights. Being wary of the substance she ran a slender finger through it and rose her finger to her soft lips. She ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip, tasting the silvery liquid. She recognized the taste. "Unicorn blood," She whispered to herself. Puzzled to why there would be any unicorn blood so far from the classrooms, she followed the spiral staircase down to meet Marlene.

Marlene had already made her way into potions and she had seated herself at front of the classroom next to Hestia Jones, girlfriend of Peter Pettigrew. Lily looked frantically around the classroom, looking for a spare seat. Her eyes located one at the back of the room, it was solitary, but the class was not quite full up. As more and more students filed into the classroom, she received a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Um, Lily, could I perhaps sit here?" Asked Mary MacDonald tentatively from behind

"Sure,"

"I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday, I didn't even say hello to you Lil," Said Mary, feeling guilty as ever as she recalled the events of the previous night.

"Look Mary, best friends fight all the time, you and Marley will get through this, you always do," Lily smiled as she reassured her companion.

"You and I don't fight, Ali and I don't fight, It's like she doesn't want me to be happy with Remus. Do you think she's jealous?" Asked Mary quizzically, tapping her quill on the desk.

"NO," Said Lily firmly, "She just wants you to think about the future more!"

"I know," Mary sighed, "But I'm afraid of the future,"

From the opposite side of the room James Potter watched the two as Lily chatted happily to one of his best friends girlfriends. He noticed how she bit her quill when she was anxious, how her eyes lit up when something interested her, and how her nose wrinkled up when she disliked something. James wanted nothing other then to go over to Lily and make her smile. He watched her as she walked up to the front of the class to collect ingredients. She accidently bumped into Mulciber.

"Watch where you going mudblood," Spat Mulciber distastefully as he barged passed Lily.

James stared as Lily's nose bunched up in anger and humiliation. James frowned and pulled out his wand and directed it at Mulciber from beneath the desk.

"Mate don't bother," Sighed Sirius, placing his hand on James' wand.

"He called her a _you know what_!" Protested James, "Just let me hex him!"

"And what good will it do? Get you in detention and Evans pissed at you." Sirius opened his book and began to furiously copy down notes into his text book.

James wrenched his text book away, casing Sirius to spill his ink all over the table. "What's gotten into you lately?!" Whispered James angrily. "Copying down notes, stopping me from hexing people, barely speaking to me in my own home!"

Sirius quickly cleaned up the ink on the table and continued to copy notes from the board.

"This isn't _you_ mate! Where's the pranks, the girls, the jokes? You're not yourself!" Exclaimed James, slamming his fists down onto the desk in anger.

"Mr Potter!" Slughorn said sternly, "Pay attention!"

James rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius, "Talk to me mate!"

Sirius turned to James, anger apparent in his stormy grey eyes, "How do you know this isn't me! You were off with Annette the whole summer! Maybe I have changed, but you just weren't there to see it! How can you say I'm not myself when you're a completely different person! What happened to getting Evans? Why are you going out with that tart Whitby, your standards are higher than that mate," Sirius lowered his voice. "What the hell happened that night."

James swallowed hard, it was time Sirius found out everything that had happened that night. "We'll skip transfiguration...I'll tell you everything," James sounded worn out and defeated.

The bell rung indicating for the students to go forth to their next lesson. Sirius and James stood up and headed not to transfiguration, but to the owlery where they had shared many other tales and adventures before.

James sat down on one of the benches and patted the spot next to him, indicating for Sirius to sit down. He did so and James spoke up.

"It all started when we met Annette that day in Diagon Alley,"

* * *

_July 26th 1975_

_"Oi, Potter!" Came a high pitched feminine voice,_

_James whipped around and gave his lopsided signature grin to the tall dark haired beauty standing before him, "Annette, long time no see," He walked towards Annette, placing a hand on her brown shoulder._

_Annette giggled and whispered into his ear, "Come and have drink with me,"_

_James turned to Sirius, gave him an apologetic smile and walked off with Annette._

_James and Annette had always been old family friends. Both purebloods and both parents working in the same departments and both spoiled at birth. Before they turned eleven James and Annette would spend time playing with each other at each others houses. They became to be very good friends. In the summer of fourth year James and Annette became even closer. Not only did they show their affection for each other through flirtatious conversations, but they began to show their affections for each other physically. However, this connection came to an end at the start of 5th year when James had began to tease Lily and Annette began to see other boys. Annette had began courting Mulciber, much to her fathers dismay in late May._

_"I haven't seen you in a while James, you've been hiding from me," Annette giggled._

_" You've been with Mulciber," Spat James angrily. "I don't like to associate myself with Slytherins,"_

_"Oh grow up James, the conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin is so _first year_!"_

_"You're in Ravenclaw, there's no conflict with other houses there,"_

_Annette whipped around to face James, they had reached a dark alley way at the back of the leaky cauldron. "Oh stop talking," Annette then forced her lips against his passionately. James reciprocated with just as much passion._

_Sirius did not see James again that day as he arrived home early next morning._

* * *

"So you slept with Annette, again?" Asked Sirius, "Even though she was still dating Mulciber,"

"It's Mulciber,"

"It's still cheating!"

"You're one to talk! How many birds have you cheated on!?" Exclaimed James, "Anyway, as you know, we saw each other again,"

* * *

_5th of August 1975_

_"Break up with Mulciber," Said James, as he stretched out on Annette's bed whilst she applied pink lip gloss to her plump lips in her vanity._

_"You know I can't," She chuckled, turning around to face him._

_"Why not?" Huffed James sitting up to face her._

_Annette gazed into his hazel eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips, "Do you love me?"_

_"Why are you with Mulciber?"_

_Annette rolled her brown eyes and withdrew herself from James "Why are you in my bedroom?" She asked walking out to her balcony which overlooked a large forest._

_"You asked me to come,"_

_"Did I?"_

_James sighed and grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head, giving Annette a full view of his toned abdominal muscles. He walked over to Annette and snaked his arms around her slender waist. "Break up with Mulciber," He whispered into her ear. James closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of Annette's hair. He then began to wonder what Lily's hair smelled of, Annette was a least a good five inches taller than Lily, standing at triumphant five foot seven and she often wore high shoes which brought her height similar to James'. James had tall build of six foot one, however, he was not lanky, but well built and muscular._

_"If I were to break up with Mulciber, what would you do for me in return?" Asked Annette, twirling a lock of her hair between her slender fingers._

_James pulled away and frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_"If I'm losing something, then I want to be gaining something..."_

_"You'll be gaining me,"_

* * *

"Mate, I have to ask you," Began Sirius, kicking a stone onto the ground below, "Why her?"

James ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I can't help how I feel," It was frustrating for James to know that Sirius misunderstood him. Why could Sirius not accept the way he felt? Sure, he had a crush on Evans last year but people move on! Why didn't Sirius get that?

The truth was, Sirius knew James too well. He saw the way James had looked at Lily in potions, he knew that somewhere deep down inside, James still liked Lily.

"James Potter was never a quitter," Said Sirius, standing over the owlery balcony and gazing out towards the lake, the giant squid was splashing around in the deep water, devouring passing birds that flew past.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Exclaimed James, standing up to face Sirius, whose back was to him.

"It means, last year it was Evans this and Evans that and now what? You're settling for Whitby? I just...I don't know mate." Sirius shook his head and looked pitifully at the adolescent stood before him.

"Why are you making this sound so over dramatic?!" Huffed James, heat apparent in his husky voice, "It's not like I was in love with Evans or anything! She was just a challenge! I lost alright! I lost the challenge, I got bored!"

"Fine!" Shouted Sirius, "FINE! Evans is in the past. I know you and Whitby have history, but did you really care about her that much to want to make her break up with Mulciber?"

"It's Mulciber Padfoot, _Mulciber_ I don't _care_ about him!" Said James, exasperated.

"What about Whitby? Were you going to get bored of her like Evans too? Were you going to give up on her too? Hm?" Sirius began to pace circles around James. "Because tell me prongs, you may not care about Mulciber's feelings but you sure care about _hers_!" He snapped defiantly.

"Ok Mr "I hump and dump" when did you start to care about girls _feelings_?!" Shouted James, "You can't hold a relationship for more than a week! What girl is going to want to have you?"

SMACK

James recoiled back onto the wall, his nose dripping with thick, red blood. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST MOVE PAST THIS?" James slowly got to his feet and walked towards Sirius, "Annette is my girlfriend ok? Yeah, stuff went down to make that happen-"

"SOMEONE GOT BLOODY TORTURED TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN YOU TWAT!"

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T_ KNOW_ THAT? YOU THINK THAT IT DOESN'T TEAR ME APART? BECAUSE IT DOES, SIRIUS! IT _FUCKING_ DOES!" James sniffed and fixed his nose with his wand.

"Look, I'm sorry mate-"

"Don't be...I was being twat and I'm sorry," Said James, looking Sirius in the eye, "Let's just go to lessons OK?"

"Fine,"

The two adolescents made their way back down the rocky hill in which they had climbed before hand, to Transfiguration where they were greeted with a stern glare and a detention from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Missing class on the first day back, isn't a positive start to the year is it Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall looked over her long nose at the two boys who were staring at their shoes.

"No Professor," Said James solemnly, as he scratched the back of his neck in discomfort.

They were the last two students left in the almost empty classroom all except from Lily Evans, who seemed to be packing her books up extremely slowly, as if on purpose.

"I will see you both tonight and seven o clock sharp," Professor McGonagall snapped sharply and strutted out of the classroom, her long green silvery robe trailing behind her.

Sirius rolled his stormy grey eyes and followed the middle aged woman out of the classroom, a bounce in his step as he headed to the great hall for lunch. This left James and Lily alone in the deserted room. It was an incredibly awkward atmosphere for the two when finally James spoke up.

"Eaves dropping were we Evans?" Asked James smugly, as he swung his legs over the top of the desk in front of Lily and perched himself on the edge of it. His enormous build leering over Lily, intimidating her petite figure.

"No," Said Lily quietly as she continued to pursue her task of placing her book into her saddle bag at a snails pace.

"Can I just ask-"

"No you can't just ask." Lily snapped bluntly. "You can't just be awful to me one day, and tell me to stay away from you and act as if nothing happened the next!" Lily sighed, hiding her discomfort behind a curtain of red hair.

"Well-"

"NO! Stop messing me around Potter!" Cried Lily, "You're cruel! You pretend to make friends with someone, write to them, say nice things about them and then act as cold as ice when they try to talk to you."

"Evans I-"

" You reject them, you _mess_ them around you play with their feelings then _drop_ them!" Shouted Lily, beginning to smack James with her text book.

"_Hey_!" Cried James grabbing Lily roughly by the shoulders and crushing her in his arms to prevent her from moving.

"Get. _Off_. Me!" Shrieked Lily as she struggled in James' death grip.

"_No_! Listen to me!" Fought James, finally succeeding in keeping her still. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Their noses were touching and James could practically hear her little heart beating. "You have no _idea_ how much I _need_ to keep away from you!" He whispered.

"But...Why?" Asked Lily, shaking from his grip, "Why can't you have the decency to tell me _why_ we can't be friends?"

"Evans," James breathed in husky voice onto her face, "You were all I thought about for a whole _year_, trust me, this is harder for me than it is for you...Trust me," James loosened his grip on her and she slid out of his arms, looking angry, yet confused.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not allowed to be around you!" Exclaimed James angrily. "I'm not allowed to be around _any_ of you!"

"Who?" Asked Lily, "Potter, tell me what's going on!"

"You, Alice, Marlene, Mary, I'm not supposed to go near you!"

Lily shook her head, "Wait what?_ Why_?" Lily took a step forward towards him, "Tell me,"

"No!" Shouted James, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why not?" Asked Lily angrily.

"You'll hate me,"

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!**

**You get a flapjack if you read AND review.**


End file.
